Love Songs and Friendship REMAKE
by Annisa Shikinami Soryu
Summary: [UPDATED CHAP 3, 16 JUN 2016] Tentang perjalanan naruto si gadis tomboy yang gila Musik dan Band-nya disekolah Konoha Gakuen. Chapter 3 : Summer!, "naruto, kenalkan ini adikku, Sasuke/maafkan aku Tou-san, Kaa-san/aku senang itu semua tidak terjadi padamu bagaimanapun juga, kamu adalah adikku." WARNING : FemNaru, OOC, Typo, AU
1. Our First Live Concert

Love, Songs and Friendship

 **[REMAKE]**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Girls Dead Monster Albums © Jun Maeda**

WARNING : Alternative Universe. Typo(s), OOC (sangat), Genderbend (Fem!Naruto)

* * *

Chapter 1 : Our First Live Concert.

Seorang gadis pirang berumur 16 tahun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor sekolah. Dengan gaya ponytail dan lengan blazernya yang ia gulung sebatas siku, ia berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri dengan menebarkan pesona cantik dan jelita yang merupakan cirikhasnya sebagai gadis tomboy.

"selamat pagi!" seru pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di pipinya sambil menepuk pundak gadis pirang itu. "kamu siap untuk hari ini nanti Naruto?"

"oh, selamat pagi Kiba ... Tentu saja, kita kan sudah berlatih untuk hari ini." sahut gadis bernama Naruto itu dengan senyum tipis menghias wajahnya.

"bukan itu maksudku." Kiba menyeringai. "hari ini kan kamu akan mengenakan kostum Maid untuk Maid Cafe dikelas kita." sambungnya sambil memegang sebuah kamera pocket miliknya.

Wajah Naruto memucat seketika setelah mendengar ucapan Kiba. "sepertinya perutku mendadak sakit~" ucapnya lemas sambil menyandarkan tangan kanannya pada dinding.

"hey, kamu sendiri yang mengajukan untuk memilih ide terbaik 'kan?"

"..." Naruto hanya terdiam. Ya ini memang salahnya telah menyetujui permintaan teman sekelasnya untuk mengenakan kostum maid saat festival budaya. Namun itu semua ia lakukan agar ia bisa tampil diatas panggung bersama band-nya, meski ia tahu para sahabatnya tengah menjahili dirinya.

.

.

.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Seminggu sebelumnya ...

Ruang kelas 1-C kian ricuh karena mereka sedang mendiskusikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk Festival Budaya. Tiap murid saling mengajukan ide mereka satu sama lain hingga sang ketua kelas merasa cukup jengah karena situasi tersebut.

"Cukup! Mari kita diskusikan dengan tenang!" seru pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan mata lavender. Seketika ruang kelas menjadi sunyi karena sang ketua kelas telah angkat bicara. "baiklah, sekarang ..."

Naruto dengan malas mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyita perhatian para siswa. "begini saja Neji, kita ajukan beberapa ide terbaik saja, lalu lakukan pengambilan suara." gumam Naruto.

"ide yang bagus, kalau begitu apa ide mu Naruto?"

"apa saja setuju sih, asal band-ku bisa tampil." ketus Naruto singkat dan disambut sweatdrop dari semua teman sekelasnya _"dia yang mengusulkan tapi dia tidak peduli ..."_ batin teman-temannya kompak.

"Maid Cafe saja!" seru Kiba menginterupsi.

"kenapa maid cafe Kiba?" tanya pemuda berbadan besar.

"ah kau tahu Chouji ... Ini kesempatan bagus untuk melihat Naruto mengenakan kostum Maid!"

"wait .. What!?" Naruto tersentak dan menggebrak mejanya. "tidak, jawabannya TIDAK! Aku takkan mengenakan kostum aneh seperti itu!"

"SIAPA YANG SETUJU ANGKAT TANGAAAAAN !" seru Kiba mengacuhkan penolakan dari gadis tomboy berambut pirang itu.

"SETUJU !" sahut semua siswa dengan kompaknya menyisakan Naruto yang diselubungi aura kelam sambil menatap horor kearah sahabatnya. "ku bunuh kau nanti inuzuka!" gumam Naruto pelan.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Maid Cafe, dan untukmu Naruto, aku akan mengajukan permohonan pada ketua osis agar band mu bisa tampil ... Setuju?" gumam Neji.

"iya iya baiklah, terserah." Naruto kembali duduk kemudian menyandarkan kepala diatas kedua lengannya yang bersimpu diatas meja,

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

"Naruto !" teriakan seorang gadis menyadarkan gadis pirang itu dari lamunannya. "sampai kapan kamu akan melamun? Cepat ganti pakaianmu, semua sudah bersiap!"

"ba-baik Ino, aku akan segera ganti baju." Naruto berjalan malas mendekati Ino dan kemudian ia menerima tas yang berisikan kostum Maid dari sahabatnya itu.

"sebaiknya cepat, kamu bertugas sebagai penerima tamu."

"oh God ..." wajah Naruto kian memucat.

* * *

Dan disinilah Naruto, berdiri didepan ruangan kelas menggunakan kostum maid berwarna hitam dengan renda putih yang menghiasinya. Berulang kali ia menghela nafas setelah mempersilahkan tamu untuk masuk kedalam kelasnya yang saat ini bernuansa se-Cafe mungkin.

Dia benci situasi seperti ini, situasi dimana ia harus mengenakan pakaian yang sangat _Girlie_ , ditambah lagi ia harus dilihat oleh banyak orang. Namun ia menepikan pikiran itu demi Band-nya agar bisa tampil saat penutupan festival budaya sore nanti.

"Haaaaa~" entah sudah berapa kali gadis pirang bermata saphire itu menghela nafas.

"kebahagiaanmu pergi saat kamu menghela nafasmu kau tahu?" alis Naruto berkedut saat mendengar suara yang tak pernah ia harapkan untuk terdengar saat ini.

"Kyuu !" mata biru langit itu terbelalak saat melihat gadis berambut merah sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil memegang sebuah kamera. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

 _Click._ "kamu pikir apa? Jelas aku ingin melihat _Imouto_ -ku yang imut menggunakan kostum maid." gumam Kyuubi disertai seringai setelah mengambil gambar Naruto menggunakan kameranya.

"rubah gila! Berikan kamera itu padaku sekarang!" Naruto kesal dan berusaha merebut kamera Kyuu, namun kyu mengangkat tinggi lengannya hingga Naruto tak bisa mencapai kamera itu.

"hey hey, apa begitu sikap seorang Maid?" gumam Kyuu sambil mendorong dahi Naruto dengan telunjuk kirinya. "setidaknya persilahkan aku masuk, dan kamu akan dapatkan yang kamu inginkan."

"ya sudah, masuk sana! Dan berikan kamera itu padaku!" ketus Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"ahem, maid-chan?"

Dahi Naruto berkedut menahan amarah, namun ia memaksakan bibirnya untuk mengulas senyuman. "si-silahkan masuk nona ..."

Kyuu tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil menjahili adik kecil yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia berjalan masuk sambil memberikan kameranya pada Naruto.

"fuh ... kurasa ini takkan bertambah buruk." gumam Naruto sambil melihat-lihat gambar yang telah diambil oleh sang kakak. "hey, yang ini boleh juga untuk disimpan ..." ucapnya pelan saat ia melihat salah satu fotonya yang terlihat bagus.

"Naruto ... Kamu bisa istirahat dulu, nanti biar Tenten yang menggantikan kamu." ucap Ino yang baru keluar dari dalam.

"oh baguslah, boleh aku melepas kostum ini? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu sebentar."

"oke, waktumu 30 menit, setelah itu kamu kembali kesini." sahut Ino seraya kembali kedalam kelas.

. . .

"huah~ akhirnyaa ..." Naruto merentangkan kedua lengannya setelah mengganti kostum maid-nya dengan kaos favoritnya, raglan berwarna kuning-hitam dan celana jeans 3/4. Tak lupa rambut yang sejak tadi digerai, kini ia ikat ponytail seperti biasanya.

"sedikit jalan-jalan mungkin akan memperbaiki _Mood_ -ku yang sedang buruk." ucapnya seraya berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas yang penuh sesak oleh para siswa, baik dari sekolah Konohagakuen maupun dari sekolah lain, bahkan warga sekitarpun turut berdatangan.

Festival Budaya di Konoha Gakuen memang rutin diadakan setiap tahun, tepatnya sebelum musim panas dimulai. Festival ini dibuka untuk umum dengan maksud memperkenalkan segala macam ekstra kurikuler yang terdapat disekolah ini.

Langkah Naruto terhenti dibangku taman belakang sekolahnya. Ia pun dengan malas duduk dan bersandar disana. Pohon besar yang tumbuh dibelakang bangku itu membuat dirinya terhalang dari sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat.

"aku tahu kau mengikutiku daritadi." gumam gadis itu pelan saat ia merasa ada orang yang mengawasinya dari belakang. "apa maumu?"

"..." hening, tak ada sahutan dari sosok yang perlahan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"haa ... Moodku sedang buruk saat ini kuharap kau ..."

Grep! Naruto sedikit tersentak saat sosok itu merangkul dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"aku merindukanmu ..." bisik orang itu pelan ditelinga Naruto.

Tak ada respon penolakan dari gadis pirang itu saat pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukan pada lehernya. "hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir ... Sasori." ucap Naruto dengan jeda sesaat sebelum menyebutkan nama pemuda berambut merah itu.

"hm ..." Sasori menghela nafasnya pelan, membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"hentikan Sasori," ucap Naruto saat Sasori menyandarkan kepalanya dileher jenjangnya. "aku harus segera kembali, teman-temanku pasti sudah mencariku." gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya dan membuat rangkulan Sasori terlepas. "Jaa-ne."

"..." pemuda berambut merah itu masih terdiam menatap Naruto yang perlahan menjauh.

Naruto berjalan sedikit tergesa menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang masih penuh sesak dengan kerumunan orang. Moodnya makin buruk setelah tahu mantan kekasihnya datang menemuinya.

"Makin buruk saja hari ini." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Naruto?"

"APA LAGI?!" Bentak Naruto kesal. Namun seketika wajah Naruto berubah datar setelah menoleh dan melihat dua orang yang menyapanya. "Oh, ternyata kalian."

"kejam sekali kamu membentak ibumu sendiri." Sahut wanita berambut merah panjang dengan mata violetnya yang terlihat sedih.

"Haa~" Naruto memutar matanya malas. "Mau apa kesini?" Ketus Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kami bertiga ingin bertemu denganmu tentu saja." Ucap pria yang mewariskan warna rambut dan mata yang sama pada Naruto.

"Bertiga?" gadis itu mengulang perkataan pria yang notabene-nya adalah sang ayah untuk memastikan.

Kedua orang itu mengangguk seraya bergeser untuk memberikan celah diantara mereka, kini diantara mereka berdua berdirilah sesosok gadis yang mirip, sama persis dengan Naruto. Yang membedakan mereka berdua hanya warna mata dan garis pipi, hanya Naruto yang memiliki tiga garis dikedua pipinya.

"Long time no see Naruto, nee-san." gumam gadis itu lembut, gaun onepiece dengan pita biru yang dikenakannya begitu memancarkan pesona feminim, berbeda dengan Naruto yang sedikit urakan.

"oh great!" Seru Naruto dengan raut wajah menahan emosi. "Apa hari ini ulang tahunku? Banyak sekali kejutan hari ini!"

"Bisakah kau antar adikmu ini berkeliling naru-chan?" Ucap sang ibu.

"Jangan panggil aku seolah kalian akrab denganku!" Gumam Naruto kesal membuat ketiga orang itu terdiam.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan kami?" Tanya pria berambut pirang itu sendu.

"Jangan lakukan apapun, itu lebih baik." ucap Naruto seraya membalikkan badannya. "Disana ada brosur, terdapat peta dibrosur itu." Gumam Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah mading disebelah kanannya. Kemudian ia melangkah menjauhi 'keluarga'-nya itu.

Gadis pirang itu berjalan tertunduk, hatinya terasa perih mengingat masa lalunya. Kenangan disaat keluarganya sendiri menelantarkannya dan sama sekali tak menganggapnya ada, namun kini mereka datang dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Naruto hidup dengan keluarganya hanya sampai ia kelas 6 SD, saat lulus ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dan lari ke sunagakure, disana ia tinggal bersama Kyuubi dan Karin sebagai keluarga barunya.

Langkahnya kini terhenti didepan ruang klub musik, tempat ia bisa menyendiri untuk sementara ini. Ia melangkah masuk dan duduk diatas sofa kecil.

Jarinya yang lentik beradu dengan layar smartphone miliknya, dimana ada banyak pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab. Semuanya dari Ino dan Kiba yang menanyakan keberadaannya sekarang, namun tak satupun dari pesan itu yang dibalas oleh Naruto, moodnya sudah sangat buruk hari ini.

"Sudah kuduga kamu ada disini." Naruto sedikit terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang yang perlahan mendekati dirinya.

"Itachi-san." Sahut Naruto yang kembali tertunduk.

"Semuanya sedang mencarimu kau tahu?" Ucap Itachi seraya duduk disebelah Naruto dan mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"..." gadis itu hanya terdiam.

"Ada masalah?"

"banyak." Gumam Naruto sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Semangatlah, nanti bandmu akan tampil 'kan?"

"Iya sih tapi ..."

"Naruto! KAU DISINI?!" seru Kyuu yang mendobrak pintu sambil terengah-engah.

Naruto hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang overprotective pada dirinya itu. "Kyuu-nee, tak perlu berteriak begitu."

"hey keriput! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kau... jangan-jangan?! Cari mati ya?!" Ucap Kyuu sambil menarik kerah Itachi.

"Tenang Kyuu-chan, Naruto juga adikku nantinya jadi aku takkan melakukan hal yang aneh." Sahut Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuubi.

Seketika wajah gadis itu memerah senada dengan rambut panjangnya. "Keriput brengsek apa yang kau katakan barusan?!"

"ahahaha!" Naruto tertawa pelan melihat perkelahian kecil dari pasangan tersebut. "Kalian sangat serasi, kalian tahu itu?"

"naru!"

. . .

Waktu terus berlalu, sementara Naruto masih didalam ruang klub musik sendirian. Kyuubi dan Itachi sudah pergi sejak tadi. Mata shappire cerah itu menatap langit senja yang berwarna jingga kemerahan.

Terlihat para murid masih sibuk berlalu-lalang dilapangan dan menyiapkan api unggun untuk akhir acara festival budaya. Pandangan gadis itu beralih kearah sudut lapangan dimana terdapat sebuah panggung besar.

Gadis itu tersenyum seolah semua permasalahannya telah hilang saat melihat panggung yang memang sudah ramai sejak tadi, memang ia sendiri yang meminta pada ketua OSIS yang tidak lain adalah Itachi untuk menempatkan Band-nya pada urutan tampil paling terakhir.

"Naruto.." suara Ino mengejutkan gadis pirang itu.

"Eh Ino, maaf aku melamun ... maaf juga aku tak kembali tadi." Ucap Naruto dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Yah, tak apa meski tadi kami sedikit kerepotan, tapi Itachi-senpai datang dan menjelaskan situasinya." Gumam Ino. "Apa perasaanmu sudah lebih baik sekarang?"

"begitulah, terima kasih."

"Ayo bersiap, kita akan tampil setelah klub drama."

"Dimana Kiba?" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ino.

"Hinata." Jawab Ino singkat.

"oh iya iya, sebaiknya kita cepat bersiap." sahut Naruto, dan mereka berdua pergi menuju lapangan utama.

. . .

"Dan ... ini yang terakhir, penampilan dari klub musik Konoha Gakuen!" Seru pembawa acara dan disambut teriakan semangat dari para penonton. "Apa kalian siap?! Mari kita sambut ... Konohana!"

suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan mengiringi langkah Naruto, Ino dan Kiba saat menaiki panggung.

"Selamat sore," gumam Naruto melalui mikrofon. "kami dari klub musik ingin menyumbangkan sebuah lagu untuk menutup festival budaya tahun ini." jari lentiknya dengan lihai menyetel nada yang sesuai pada gitarnya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kearah tiap penjuru lapangan yang penuh sesak. Meski hari sudah mulai gelap, tak menyurutkan minat para penonton untuk melihat pertunjukkan festival budaya Konoha Gakuen sampai akhir.

"Ini adalah lagu pertama dari kami," ucap Naruto dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Crow Song!"

 _haigo ni wa shatta ano kabe_

 _yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi_

 _susume hajike dono michi komu desho_

 _find a way koko kara~_

 _found out mitsukeru~_

 _rock o kanadero~_

 _tooku o misuero~_

 _ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka_

Itachi tersenyum melihat penampilan perdana band Naruto diatas panggung, para penonton dibuat bersorak gembira mengiringi lagu yang dibawakan oleh mereka. "Seperti konser besar saja," Gumam Itachi pelan. "Bagaimana? Apa kamu berminat bergabung dengan mereka?"

"..." tak ada sahutan dari pemuda yang bersandar pada tembok dibelakang Itachi, ia hanya menatap serius kearah panggung tepatnya kearah gadis pirang yang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya.

 _itsumade konna tokoro ni iru?_

 _sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru_

 _urusai koto dake iu no nara_

 _shikkoku no ha ni sarawarete kiete kure_

. . .

. . .

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **A.N :** Fic ini adalah perombakan total dari fic LSF sebelumnya karena saya ... umm mengalami WB #digampar. Maaf mungkin saya update tidak seperti dulu (setiap hari) karena saya sibuk bekerja & kuliah, namun akan saya usahakan untuk update secepatnya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

salam, Annisa Shikinami.

Next chapter : My Sorrow Past


	2. Little Piece of My Sorrow Past

**Love, Songs and Friendship**

 **[REMAKE]**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Girls Dead Monster Albums © Jun Maeda**

 **WARNING** : Alternative Universe. Typo(s), OOC (sangat), Genderbend (Fem!Naruto)

 **Chapter 2** : Little Piece of My Sorrow Past

* * *

Musim panas telah datang, dan itu berarti saatnya untuk para siswa menikmati liburan musim panas. Sama halnya dengan Naruto Uzumaki yang kini sedang menikmati liburannya, merebahkan diri diatas ranjang, membaca novel shojo yang tak terlalu menarik, dan menikmati sejuknya AC dikamar Ino ... ya, kamar Ino. Bukan karena kamarnya tak memiliki AC hingga ia menumpang ditempat ino, hanya saja ia merasa 'gerah' untuk berada dirumahnya saat ini.

"hoahm," entah sudah berapa kali ia menguap bosan. "Novel ini membosankan."

"kalau memang bosan kenapa kamu baca?" tanya ino yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kamu beli novel ini," ketus naruto sambil memicingkan mata.

"bagiku yang gadis _Normal_ , itu novel yang menarik." sahut ino dengan sedikit penekanan nada.

"oi apa maksudmu? aku gadis normal!"

"iya deh," singkat ino memutus perdebatan antara mereka, tentu saja dengan sifat keras kepala naruto tentu saja perdebatan itu tak akan berakhir jika ino terus meladeninya. "hey bukankah naruko ada dirumahmu saat ini?"

"karena itulah aku ada disini."

"jadi dia berlibur disini?"

"begitulah,"

"bersama keluargamu juga kan?"

"aku tak mau membicarakannya," gadis pirang itu melempar dengan asal novel yang dipegangnya dan menatap hampa pada langit-langit kamar.

 **FLASHBACK**

Saat Naruto kecil, keluarganya tak begitu kaya. Minato sang ayah hanya karyawan disebuah kantor lokal, dan Kushina hanya seorang guru les piano. Karena pernikahan mereka tak direstui oleh pihak keluarga Minato yang notabenenya adalah keluarga yang terhormat, mereka memutuskan untuk memaksakan hubungan pernikahan mereka meski tanpa persetujuan. Alhasil, minato dicoret dari daftar keluarga Namikaze.

Awalnya keluarga mereka harmonis hingga kushina melahirkan sepasang putri kembar, Naruto dan Naruko. Naruto lahir dengan kondisi normal, namun malang bagi sang adik yang lahir dengan kelainan jantung. Dengan kondisi keuangan yang sangat minim ditambah dengan Naruko yang sering kali jatuh sakit membuat minato dan kushina kerap kali bertengkar.

Naruto tumbuh normal seperti anak lain pada umumnya, bermain, sekolah. namun berbeda dengan Naruko, ia harus tetap berada dirumah dan homeschooling dimana kushina menjadi gurunya.

"Tadaima!" seru gadis kecil berambut pirang pendek saat masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"..." hening, tak ada sahutan. "kaa-san? naruko?" serunya lagi, namun tetap tak ada sahutan, ia mencari keseluruh ruangan dan tak menemukan siapapun. "mungkin mereka sedang kerumah sakit."

Gadis kelas 2 SD itu masuk kedalam kamar, membuka tas merahnya dan mulai mengerjakan PR. "Ugh, tugas ini cukup sulit," gumamnya sambil mengusap pelipisnya dengan ujung pensil. "kuharap kaa-san bisa membantuku saat ini."

tak lama kemudian terdengar suara debaman pintu dan disambung derapan langkah kaki. Seketika naruto langsung berlari keluar kamar dan menemui sang ibunda.

"Kaa-san!" serunya sambil memeluk erat buku yang menjadi PRnya.

"..." tak ada sahutan dari sang ibu, wanita itu hanya berlalu tanpa kata dan terlihat seperti sedang tergesa dengan wajah sedikit panik.

naruto hanya menatap sang ibu dengan wajah polosnya. "kaa-san ..." gumamnya sambil membuntuti kushina.

"..." tetap tak ada sahutan, kushina hanya terdiam seraya mengambil beberapa pakaian milik naruko.

"kaa-san bisa bantu aku mengerjakan PR?"

"Naruto, sekarang bukan waktunya untukmu untuk manja! adikmu sedang kritis dirumah sakit dan aku harus bergegas, kamu kan bisa mengerjakan PR mu sendiri!" bentak kushina hingga membuat putri sulungnya terdiam. Wanita itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun setelahnya, meninggalkan naruto yang masih terdiam.

Ia memeluk kembali bukunya erat, kepalanya tertunduk menahan sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini. Namun apa daya? ia hanya seorang gadis kecil yang polos. Butiran air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Kejadian itu membuat Naruto tak pernah lagi meminta bantuan pada Kushina sampai ia beranjak kelas 6 SD dan membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Wajahnya selalu datar tanpa emosi, tanpa ekspresi. Naruto kerap kali dimarahi bahkan hanya hal sepele, ia tak pernah lagi menangis didepan orang tuanya, separah apapun mereka membentak naruto, gadis kecil itu hanya diam meski menelan pahitnya cacian mereka. Mungkin karena tekanan ekonomi yang membuat keluarganya seperti ini. Namun akhirnya ia menyadari satu hal ...

Hari itu naruto mendapatkan pemberitahuan untuk mengundang wali-nya untuk mendampinginya mengambil ijazah kelulusan. Gadis itu hanya terdiam dikamarnya sambil menatap selembar kertas ditanganya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? sangat tidak mungkin mereka akan datang, pasti mereka lebih mementingkan Naruko." naruto bergumam pelan, "tak ada salahnya kan jika aku bertanya, siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka bisa datang besok."

Naruto sengaja menunggu sampai malam ketika ayahnya pulang dan naruko sudah tertidur. Ia masih berharap orang tuanya akan sedikit mempedulikannya ... ya, meski hanya sedikit.

Dengan ragu, gadis berambut pirang pendek itu berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu dimana ibu dan ayahnya sedang mengobrol. Ia bersandar disebelah pintu sambil memegang kertas undangan, naruto menunggu saat yang tepat untuk masuk.

"Minato, mungkin sudah saatnya kita menyerah, keuangan kita sudah sangat menipis." suara Kushina terdengar dari dalam.

"entahlah kushina, aku tak tahu apa mereka masih bisa menerimaku atau tidak."

"ini demi naruko, kita harus memberikan pengobatan terbaik untuknya agar ia bisa sehat sepenuhnya dan tumbuh layaknya anak lain."

naruto terdiam ditempatnya berdiri, mendengarkan keluh kesah orang tuanya yang seperti sangat kesusahan. mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat, batinnya.

"aku akan coba berbicara pada ayah," sahut minato.

"haa, aku tak pernah mengharapkan anak kembar ..."

 _Deg!_ mendengar ucapan kushina barusan membuat naruto membelalakkan matanya, kakinya gemetar, hatinya terasa teriris. Tapi dia harus kuat, dia tak boleh menangis, dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"... kalau bisa memilih, aku hanya ingin Naruko ..."

Cukup, hati kecilnya tak mampu menahan rasa sakit ini. Ia menyadari sepenuhnya kalau keberadaannya tak diinginkan dalam keluarga Namikaze.

Naruto menggigit keras bibirnya hingga sedikit berdarah, ia mencoba bertahan, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menikam dadanya.

Sesak.

Dengan kesal ia merobek kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Percuma, ia tak memiliki siapapun untuk dijadikan wali besok.

Sakit.

Air mata tak bisa tertahankan, ia tak ingin menangis, tapi air mata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ia berlari kedalam kamarnya, gadis itu sudah tak sanggup lagi, jika keberadaanya disini hanya pengganggu lebih baik ia pergi. Cukup hanya dia saja yang merasakan kepedihan ini, demi membuat keluarganya tersenyum, demi sang adik.

Keesokan harinya naruto pergi sendirian kesekolah, ia menatap sedih pada teman-temannya yang datang bersama orang tua mereka.

Dengan melepas nafas panjang ia mencoba meredakan perasaan sakitnya. "Aku adalah gadis yang kuat, aku tak boleh sedih," gumamnya pelan.

Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia akan pergi meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze. Kemana? entahlah setidaknya tidak disini, Naruto tak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya diluar sana. Ia telah menyiapkan bajunya semalam tadi, setelah ia mendapatkan ijazah kelulusannya ia langsung pulang kerumah.

Ia meletakkan tas merahnya diatas meja belajar dan meletakkan sebuah surat bertuliskan _Terima Kasih..._ Dibawah tasnya. Mungkin ini cukup, batinnya. Dengan segera ia memakai jaketnya dan membawa tas yang berisikan beberapa lembar pakaian miliknya.

Saat ia melewati ruang tamu, langkahnya terhenti karena Naruko sedang menatapnya intens. "Mau kemana kau?" ucap gadis pirang panjang itu, naruto hanya berlalu sambil mengulas senyum kecil. "sampai jumpa." gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan. Gadis pirang pendek itu hanya memiliki satu keinginan yang tersisa.

"aku harap ... kalian tak segan untuk menyapaku diluar sana nantinya, terima kasih Namikaze-san." ucap naruto seraya menutup pintu dan berlari menembus angin musim dingin.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Mata saphire naruto mengerjap pelan, membiarkan cahaya lampu menerpanya dengan lembut, "aku tertidur?" gumamnya pelan.

"iya, sekitar 2 jam." sahut ino yang masih duduk disebelahnya.

Naruto terduduk dan menatap ino sambil mengusap matanya. "dari tadi kamu disini?"

"tentu saja tidak bodoh, untuk apa aku menunggumu tertidur."

"ahaha, sudah sore, sebaiknya aku pulang." sambung naruto sambil tertawa renyah. "terima kasih ino, bolehkah jika besok aku datang lagi?"

"jika untuk mengindari keluargamu, jawabannya tidak."

"pelit."

Naruto berjalan malas menuju rumahnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah ino. Hembusan angin musim panas ditambah dengan warna jingga langit sore membuat naruto malas untuk pulang, serasa ia ingin menikmati keindahan ini lebih lama.

"tadaima! kaa-san, Kyuu-nee." seru naruto setelah membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"okaeri, naruto." sahut wanita berambut merah panjang dengan mata violet.

seketika naruto memasang wajah datarnya. "kyuu-nee, mana kaa-san?" tanya naruto. Kyuu hanya menunjuk dengan lirikan matanya kearah kushina dan sedikit tersenyum jahil. "hari ini giliranmu masak makan malam kan?" sambung gadis pirang itu seraya duduk disebelah kyuubi, mengabaikan keberadaan tiga orang lainnya.

"Enak saja! kemarin yang memasak itu kan aku!" gemas kyuu sambil mencubit pipi naruto.

"adudududuh~"

perkelahian kecil mereka mengundang senyum Minato, Kushina, dan Naruko. Meski ada sedikit rasa iri dihati naruko melihat kakaknya bercanda bersama orang lain dengan akrabnya.

"oke oke, aku yang masak tapi setelah kaa-san pulang."

"kaa-san sepertinya pulang telat, jika kamu menunggunya aku bisa mati kelaparan!"

"biar aku saja yang memasak," gumam kushina.

"tidak perlu," sahut naruto singkat. "masa iya TAMU memasak untuk tuan rumah." sambungnya seraya beranjak menuju dapur dengan sikap tak pedulinya. Entah itu merupakan kesengajaan atau tidak, tapi jelas kushina merasa tersindir dengan jawaban naruto.

Makan malam dikediaman Uzumaki sangat sunyi, hanya ada suara dentingan sendok yang mengisi keheningan. Naruto sangat handal dalam memasak, hal ini membuat keluarganya terkagum dalam diam sambil menikmati hidangan.

Kyuu menatap kearah naruto yang sepertinya sangat cuek menyantap makanannya sambil memainkan ponsel ditangan kirinya, "naru, habiskan dulu makananmu," gumam kyuu.

"iyaa," gadis pirang itu mendengus kesal dan menghabiskan sisa makanannya. "kenapa kaa-san belum pulang?"

"entahlah," sahut kyuu. "aku selesai," ucapnya sambil meletakkan sendoknya, "cuci piringnya ya Imouto~, aku ada urusan dengan kamar mandi,"

"iya, jangan sampai ketiduran nanti otakmu mencair karena terlalu lama berendam," ucapan naruto yang asal-asalan sukses membuatnya mendapat cubitan gemas dari kyuubi.

Hening ... suasana kembali sunyi setelah kyuu meninggalkan ruang makan. Sangat canggung lebih tepatnya, tapi tidak dengan naruto yang sangat cuek dan seolah tidak peduli.

"jika sudah selesai, tinggalkan saja biar aku yang bereskan." gumam naru tanpa menatap sedikitpun kearah keluarganya.

"..." tak ada sahutan dari ketiga orang itu.

"tidak perlu sungkan," sambung naruto seraya membereskan piring dan membawanya ke wastafel.

"biar aku membantumu kak," naruko mencoba membuka obrolan dengan kakaknya yang sedang mencuci piring.

"tidak perlu, jangan sampai pekerjaan ini melukai tangan halusmu," ketus naruto dengan pedasnya.

"kak ..." naruko kini berada disebelah sang kakak, mencoba kembali mencari perhatian naruto.

"..." naruto hanya melirik sekilas kearah sang adik.

"biar kubantu," gumam naruko seraya mengambil piring yang telah dicuci, namun seketika tangan putih mulus itu ditepis oleh sang kakak.

"sudah kubilang tidak perlu! kau hanya menggangguku saja!"

Bentakan naruto menggema keseluruh ruangan, naruko terdiam melihat mata naruto yang tersulut amarah. Ia paham betul akan derita yang dialami sang kakak selama ini, dan itu membuatnya menyesal.

"naruto, adikmu hanya ingin ..."

"ingin apa? apa yang kalian inginkan? kenapa baru sekarang? kemana saja kalian selama ini!" ucapan kushina dipotong oleh ucapan naruto yang penuh dengan emosi, "kalian tak tahu apapun tentang aku! kalian tak mengerti rasanya jadi diriku! dan sekarang kalian datang seolah semuanya baik-baik saja!" gadis pirang itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan tertunduk.

Tak ada yang membuka suara, mereka hanya terdiam. Bahkan Kyuu yang mendengar amarah naruto dari dalam kamar mandi pun seolah tak acuh, "lepaskan amarahmu naru, luapkan semua emosimu ..." gumam kyuu pelan.

"Kenapa ... apa belum cukup bagi kalian untuk memberikan penderitaan ini padaku? kenapa!" seru naruto kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya ... ia menangis ..., lukanya kembali terbuka mengingat masa lalunya.

Keeseokan harinya naruto terbangun dengan lingkar mata yang sedikit membengkak, ia menangis semalaman hingga ia sendiri tak tahu jam berapa ia tertidur.

"kyuu bisa tertawa jika melihatku seperti ini," gumanya sambil melihat cermin. "lagipula kenapa aku menangis, apa yang aku tangisi?" sambungnya seraya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Usai menyegarkan tubuhnya, naruto kembali merebahkan diri diatas ranjang kecilnya sambil memainkan ponsel. Ia mengetahui kalau 'Mereka' masih ada dirumah ini jadi ia enggan keluar kamar, ditambah lagi dengan kondisi matanya saat ini.

"apa aku main kerumah ino saja ya?" gumamnya pelan.

 _Tokk Tokk ..._ Mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk membuat naruto sedikit terkejut, "siapa?"

"i-ini aku," suara lemah lembut yang sangat familiar.

"Naruko," ketus naruto pelan, "Mau apa kau?!"

"sudah waktunya sarapan kak, bibi karin menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu,"

"Aku sudah bangun! nanti saja sarapannya!" bentak naruto, "jika kalian sudah pergi," sambungnya dengan nada pelan.

Ckrekk, naruto melonjak kaget, berani betul orang itu masuk kekamarnya tanpa minta izin? sekalipun ia memintanya naruto takkan mengizinkannya!#

"Hey! siapa yang bilang kau boleh ma ..." hentakannya terhenti saat melihat orang yang membuka pintu bukanlah naruko, melainkan Karin, "k-kaa-san .."

"apa aku mendengar kamu melarangku masuk barusan?" ucap karin dengan senyuman sinis diwajahnya.

"bu-bukan begitu kaa-san," naruto gugup, "maaf."

Karin berjalan masuk meninggalkan naruko yang berdiri dibelakangnya, ia duduk disebelah naruto dan mengelus pelan pipi gadis pirang itu. "kamu ... menangis?"

Naruto melirik sekilas kearah adiknya dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya malu, "ti-tidak ... aku ... mungkin terlalu lama tidur ..."

Karin menatap kearah naruko yang masih berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya, menandakan naruko harus masuk kedalam kamar sang kakak.

Dengan gugup naruko melangkah masuk kedalam, kamar dengan suasana minimalis khas gadis tomboy namun sangat rapi. Langkah pertamanya langsung menarik perhatian naruto, namun sang kakak hanya diam, ia tak bisa bersikap kasar didepan ibu angkatnya, bagaimanapun juga Karin adalah orang yang merawatnya, memberikan kasih sayang dan menjaga naruto selama ini, Naruto sangat menyayangi Karin.

Kini naruko duduk diatas kasur milik kakaknya dimana karin berada diantara saudara kembar tersebut. Karin meraih tangan kiri naruto dengan lembut dan menggenggamnya.

"Naruto ..., sudahi permainanmu, meski secara lisan kamu mengatakan kamu membenci adikmu, namun aku tahu didalam hati kecilmu selalu memikirkan Naruko." ucapan karin sukses membuat kedua gadis itu menatapnya terkejut.

"a-apa maksud kaa-san?!"

"kamu tak bisa membohongiku naruto ..." karin tersenyum, "saat mendengar kabar Naruko akan menjalani operasi, kamu selalu berdoa tiap malam dan selalu menguping pembicaraanku dengan Kushina 'kan?"

"ma-mana mungkin?!" seru naruto mencoba berkilah.

"hm?" karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"..." Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi pipinya yang merona karena malu.

Sementara naruko hanya diam, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru aaja ia dengar. Gadis itu sedikit kaget ketika karin menarik tangan kanannya dan menyatukannya dengan tangan kiri naruto, karin menggenggam erat kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita sarapan," gumam karin, "oh iya, kalian harus bergandengan tangan sampai ruang makan ya."

"HAH?! TA-TAPI ..."

"Atau tidak ada RAMEN selama SEBULAN." Ketus karin mutlak dengan penekanan nada di beberapa katanya.

Dengan malas naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan bersama sang adik, Siulan menggoda Kyuu membuat naruto makin malu akan keadaannya sekarang. Harga dirinya seakan runtuh. Jika bukan karena Karin, 0% kemungkinannya naruto mau melakukan hal ini.

Kushina dan Minato tersenyum tulus menatap kedua putrinya saat ini, mereka sangat berterima kasih pada karin yang telah membantunya membuka pintu hati naruto.

"boleh aku lepas sekarang? tak mungkin aku makan dengan satu dengan satu tangan," gumam naruto pelan.

"Tapi kalian harus duduk bersebelahan," sahut karin.

"hah?! ta .."

"hm?" karin hanya tersenyum sinis.

"ba-baik ..." ucap naruto seraya melepas tangan adiknya dan duduk bersebelahan.

Semua orang yang berada disana tersenyum kecuali kyuu yang menyeringai jahil sambil mengambil foto mereka berdua. Naruto berulang kali memalingkan wajahnya malu, demikian juga naruko.

"Benar-benar mirip, hanya saja naruto wajahmu lebih ... umm bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?" gumam kyuu.

"jelek? terima kasih." ketus naruto.

"tidak, kamu lebih keren jika mengikat rambutmu seperti biasanya," sambung kyuu. ya rambut naruto yang biasanya dikuncir ponytail kini digerai, meski tak sepanjang rambut naruko. Salahkan Karin yang memaksanya untuk turun sebelum ia merias dirinya.

"sudah sudah, mari kita sarapan," ucap kushina seraya menyajikan omelet yang ia masak.

"kaa-san, boleh aku kembali kekamarku setelah ini?"

"tidak, ada hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Naruto mengela nafas panjang setelah mendengar penolakan Karin.

Usai sarapan, semuanya berkumpul diruang tamu karena ada hal yang penting yang akan dibicarakan oleh Karin. Naruto dengan malas duduk disofa, bersebelahan dengan Kyuu. _"Semoga bukan tentang aku dan mereka."_ batin naruto.

"baiklah, Nee-san," ucap karin melirik kearah kushina.

"ehm, baiklah, untuk liburan musim panas tahun ini kami berencana untuk berlibur ke okinawa ..."

"wow, okinawa, namikaze-san anda sungguh kaya hingga berlibur kesana." belum usai kushina menjelaskan, naruto memorong dengan ketusnya, "semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan kalau begitu,"

"kamu juga ikut naruto," gumam karin.

"tidak, terima kasih banyak, aku dirumah saja."

"tidak bisa begitu, aku memiliki banyak tugas dan aku butuh ketenangan untuk mengerjakannya, jadi aku ingin kalian berdua ikut, apa salahnya?"

"salahnya ...?" ketus naruto dengan sedikit penekanan nada, semuanya terdiam setelah melihat kembali aura naruto yang terasa suram.

"a-anggap saja ini hadiah karena penampilan bandmu yang luar biasa tempo hari, bagaimana?" ucap minato.

"itu biasa saja, tak ada yang perlu dibanggakan,"

"tentu saja sebuah kebanggaan bagi kami karena putri kami ..."

"hah?" lagi-lagi naruto memotong pembicaraan, "apa aku tidak salah dengar? bukankah kalian tak pernah menginginkan keberadaanku?!"

"Naruto!" bentakan karin membuat naruto terdiam, gadis itu hanya menggertakan giginya menahan amarah.

"Naruto, kami tahu kami adalah orang tua yang buruk, tapi izinkan kami untuk merubahnya, beri kami kesempatan sekali saja dan setelahnya terserah padamu," ucap kushina, bisa dibilang wanita itu sedikit memohon.

"ch,"

"ayolah naruchan, kapan lagi kita ke okinawa?!" bisik kyuu.

"jika teman-temanku ikut, aku juga." gumam naruto mengalah.

"setuju!" seru minato tanpa berpikir lagi, "jadi, kapan kita bisa berangkat?"

"terserah ..." gumam naruto, "aku sudah menuruti keinginan kalian, sekarang bolehkah aku kembali kekamarku?" sambungnya seraya beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

 _"apa ini keputusan yang tepat? apa ini berarti aku sudah memaafkan mereka?"_ batin naruto sambil berkali-kali menghela nafas. Ia masuk kedalam kamar dengan malasnya, menutup pintu menggunakan punggungnya.

 _Aku tak pernah mengharapkan anak kembar ..._

 _Aku hanya ingin Naruko ..._

Naruto jatuh terduduk, menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu kamar.

"Kami-sama ..."

 **[To Be Continued]**

Authors Note : Maaf Updatenya lama (banget), dan juga entah kenapa providerku memblok web ffn, tapi cerita akan terus berlanjut kok,

Terima kasih untuk para readers dan juga yang telah memberi Review

Tunggu update chapter selanjutnya ya

 **NEXT CHAPTER!**

"Naruko, Sudah lama tak bertemu!"

"orang itu, menyebalkan!"

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!"

"ALCHEMY!"


	3. Summer! Part 1

**Love, Songs and Friendship**

 **[REMAKE]**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Girls Dead Monster Albums © Jun Maeda**

 **WARNING : Alternative Universe. Typo(s), OOC (sangat), Genderbend (Fem!Naruto)**

 **Chapter 3 : Summer! [Part 1]  
**

* * *

Matahari telah menamppakan dirinya diufuk timur kota Konoha dan menyisipkan cahayanya diantara celah jendela kamar seorang gadis. Naruto membuka matanya malas menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sepasang iris shappire itu memantulkan kilauan cahaya lampu yang membuatnya kembali terpejam. Dia tak terbiasa tidur dengan lampu menyala, namun hal itu sepertinya terabaikan semalam.

Jemari lentiknya menjelajah permukaan kasur mencari ponsel yang ia pikir ada disana. "Dimana ponselku?" Gumamnya pelan seraya kembali membuka mata dan mendudukan diri ditepian ranjang. Pandangannya beralih keseluruh penjuru kamar guna mencari ponselnya. "Sepertinya aku lupa, aku akan minta kyuu untuk melakukan misscall sajalah." Gumamnya tak acuh seraya berjalan kedalam kamar mandi.

Ditatapnya refleksi sosok gadis pirang cantik yang kini ada pada cermin dihadapannya, alis dari wajah yang lesu itu mulai bertaut, "siapa kamu?" Ucapnya pelan, "kamu bukanlah bagian dari mereka, kenapa dengan mudahnya kamu memaafkan mereka?!"

Drakk!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat diatas cermin hingga membuat sebuah garis retakan melintang, "brengsek!"

* * *

"Naruko, panggil kakakmu untuk sarapan," gumam kushina yang masih sibuk didapur bersama dengan putri bungsunya.

"Baik," Sahut naruko langsung berlari pelan menuju kamar sang kakak. Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar naruto, sebelumnya ia diselamatkan oleh Karin saat mendatangi kamar sang kakak, namun kali ini karin sedang tidak ada dirumah.

 _Glekk,_ ia menelan paksa liurnya sambil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengetuk pintu dihadapannya. Baru saja ia mengangkat tangannya, pintu itu terbuka dari dalam oleh naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya naruto sambil mengikat rambut belakangnya.

seketika naruko tertunduk, "Sa-sarapan," Sahutnya gugup.

"Oh," balas naruto cuek seraya berjalan melewati sang adik.

"Ohayo naruto," ucap kushina saat melihat naruto diikuti oleh naruko dibelakangnya.

"Yo," masih dengan cueknya ia menyahut tanpa menatap sedikitpun kearah kushina, setidaknya ia sudah menyahut bukan? Sebelumnya ia sama sekali tak menganggap keberadaan mereka, itu sudah merupakan kemajuan. "Kyuu-nee, bisa bisa bantu aku? Aku lupa dimana aku meletakkan ponselku, aku pinjam ponselmu untuk misscall," ucapnya saat melihat kyuubi yang sedang asik membaca majalah diatas sofa.

"tak ada pulsa," sahut kyuu dengan sedikit memainkan nada kalimatnya.

"..." naruto menatap kesal kyuubi, "haa ya sudahlah,"

"K-kau bisa pakai ponselku," gumam naruko yang ternyata masih mengekor dibelakang naruto, kemudian ia memberikan ponselnya pada sang kakak.

"Hm," naruto berpikir sejenak dan langsung menerima ponsel itu, kemudian ia kembali berjalan kekamarnya sambil memasukkan nomernya pada ponsel naruko. Matanya kembali menerawang sekeliling kamar saat nada sambung mulai terdengar, dan ia langsung mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berbunyi didalam meja belajar. "Aneh, aku tak pernah sekalipun meletakkan ponselku disini."

"Syukurlah kalau ketemu," gumam naruko.

"Oi! Sampai kapan kamu mau mengekor dibelakangku?!" Seru naruto.

"Ma-maaf," naruko kembali tertunduk.

"Ini, terima kasih ya." Gumam naruto seraya mengembalikan ponsel adiknya dan berjalan kembali menuruni tangga. "Aku pergi sebentar," serunya sambil keluar dari apartement.

"Naru tidak sarapan dulu?" ucap kushina menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nanti saja, aku akan pulang sebelum makan siang." Sambungnya kemudian pergi.

"Bagaimana? Sukses kan?" Tanya kyuu dengan seringai puas saat melihat naruko yang memegang erat ponsel ditangannya.

"Iya," sahut naruko sambil menatap layar ponselnya dengan senyuman tulus, "aku dapat nomernya."

* * *

Naruto berjalan malas melewati distrik kota konoha yang masih padat diawal musim panas, kenapa masih banyak orang yang sibuk disaat liburan seperti ini? Batin naruto.

"Naruto?" Sebuah panggilan singkat membuat gadis tomboy itu menoleh kearah pemuda dibelakangnya. "Ternyata benar naruto,"

"Itachi-senpai?"

"Kita ini tidak disekolah, bisakah kau panggil aku dengan sebutan lain?" Gumam itachi.

"Onii-chan?" Seketika itachi bergidik geli mendengar suara naruto yang khas tomboy menyebut kata itu, tidak ada imutnya sama sekali! Batin itachi sweatdrop. "Ahaha bercanda." Sambung naruto dengan tawa garing.

"Kamu ini," itachi terkekeh pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Berjalan-jalan, sedikit suntuk berada dirumah."

"Berdebat dengan kyuu-chan lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak juga, omong-omong bagaimana keadaan toko? Sudah lama aku tidak mampir, ya meski aku mampir saat gitarku perlu diperbaiki saja sih haha."

"Oh iya perihal tentang itu, bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Eh?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Sebenarnya tempo hari ada yang datang ingin melakukan tuning pada gitarnya, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa yang satu ini sedikit sulit."

"Bukankah ada obito-san?"

"Dia sedang pergi berlibur bersama rin untuk tiga hari kedepan, jadi apa bisa kamu bantu aku?"

"Tentu saja, selama ada ramen dan segelas jus jeruk."

"Haha tentu saja," gumam itachi seraya berjalan menuju toko musik keluarga uchiha diikuti oleh naruto dibelakangnya.

"Kamu tidak merasa kepanasan?" Tanya itachi sambil melirik naruto lewat bahunya. "Maksudku, ini musim panas dan kamu mengenakan jaket."

"Ah, tidak juga, mungkin sudah terbiasa, jaket ini penuh kenangan meski ukurannya sudah sedikit sempit." Sahut gadis itu seraya menarik jaketnya dibagian perut, jaket raglan hoodie berwarna hitam dan merah dibagian lengan itu adalah favoritnya, dan sering ia gunakan meski kini ukurannya sudah sempit hingga mengekspos bagian tubuhnya yang proposional, ditambah lagi dengan celana jeans pendek sebatas lutut dan sepatu kets tanpa kaos kaki yang menambah kesan tomboy dirinya, namun tetap jelita dan memikat orang yang melihatnya.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai didepan sebuah toko, tidak terlalu besar memang, hanya dua lantai saja dimana studio rental berada dilantai atas dan perlengkapan alat musik dilantai bawah.

"Permisi," ucap naruto saat itachi mempersilahkannya masuk. Seketika sepasang mata onyx langsung menatap naruto dengan sinisnya, namun sepertinya naruto sama sekali tak bergeming atau mungkin tidak peduli.

"Sasuke, mana gitar yang kemarin itu?" Tanya itachi pada pemuda yang masih menatap naruto intens. "Halo? Sasuke? Kau disana?" Gurau itachi sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu tersadar. "naruto, kemari sebentar, kenalkan ini adikku, Sasuke."

"Yo," ketus cuek naruto sambil mengangkat setengah lengannya.

"hn," sahut sasuke tak kalah jutek.

Naruto yang tak merasa terusik sedikitpun hanya bersiul pelan sambil melihat koleksi gitar yang terpajang didinding. "Whoa, ini persis seperti punyaku," gumamnya pelan.

"Naruto, ini gitar yang ku bicarakan tadi." Ucap itachi sambil membawa sebuah gitar listrik.

"Oh," sahut naruto singkat sambil menerima gitar yang diberikan padanya, "hmm," sambungnya setelah memainkan beberapa kord. Alis mata gadis itu saling bertautan, "mungkin ini akan sedikit lama." Gumamnya.

"Tidak masalah, akan kubelikan pesananmu dulu ya," sahut itachi seraya pergi meninggalkan toko.

* * *

Naruko duduk diatas sofa sambil memegangi ponselnya erat, ia terlihat gelisah dengan wajah yang terlihat gugup "A-aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada kak naruto." Gumamnya yang masih menggenggam erat ponselnya.

"Kamu ini aneh, kamu bilang kamu mau bertukar nomer dengan naruto, sekarang kamu sudah dapat nomernya kan? Mungkin kamu bisa mulai obrolan dengannya," Sahut kyuu yang masih membaca majalah.

"Mungkin aku harus minta maaf padanya."

Gadis berambut merah itu hanya memutar matanya malas, "Ya terserah saja," sahut kyuu tak peduli.

Dengan gugup naruko memberanikan dirinya untuk menekan tombol Call, ia sedikit takut kalau kakaknya akan marah padanya karena melakukan trik aneh untuk mendapatkan nomer naruto. Tapi itu kesalahannya, ia harus meminta maaf.

Hatinya berdegup cepat saat mendengar nada sambung, berulang kali ia menelan paksa liurnya.

"Kamu ini seperti anak smp yang menelpon pacarnya saja." Gurau kyuu.

Setelah keberaniannya terkumpul, naruko langsung menekan tombol Call dan menunggu nada sambung berbunyi hingga akhirnya sang kakak menjawab telfonnya, "Ha-halo?"

 _"Ya?"_

"kak ini aku, naruko."

 _"Ada apa?"_

"Aku, mau minta maaf, sebenarnya..., aku dan kak kyuubi yang membuatmu kehilangan ponsel tadi pagi, aku meminta bantuan kak kyuubi untuk bisa tahu nomermu kak."

 _"Aku tahu itu."_

"A-apa kakak marah? Tak apa jika kakak marah aku takkan..."

 _"Geez, berhentilah menghiraukan hal yang sepele! Aku sibuk saat ini, telfon nanti lagi saja atau katakan saat aku pulang!"_ Dan sambunganpun diputus oleh naruto setelahnya tanpa menunggu jawaban naruko.

"Di-dia marah~" gumam naruko dengan mata berkaca ala puppy eyes. Namun kyuu malah menyeringai.

"Kamu tidak dengar kalimat terakhir naruto barusan?" Ketus kyuu.

* * *

Suasana canggung terjadi didalam toko musik Uchiha, tak ada satupun dari naruto dan sasuke yang membuka obrolan. Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan irit bicara, ditambah lagi naruto yang sangat cuek dan tidak akan membuka mulut bila tak diajak bicara. Belum lagi mereka tak mengenal satu sama lain.

Naruto sadar saat ini dirinya sedang diawasi oleh pemuda bermata onyx yang duduk tak jauh darinya, namun ia tidak peduli. Tatapan sinis dari orang-orang sudah pernah dihadapinya, intimidasi dari uchiha bungsu ini takkan mengusiknya.

"Aku kembali," seru itachi seraya membuka pintu toko, "mencekam sekali disini ya," Sambungnya pelan saat menatap naruto dan sasuke bergantian.

"Sudah selesai," ucap Naruto, "silahkan dicoba." Sambungnya seraya menyodorkan gitar itu pada itachi. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas saat mencoba gitar yang telah diperbaiki oleh naruto, "kamu hebat adik ipar," gurau itachi sambil menepuk pelan kepala naruto, sang gadis terlihat cuek mendengar gurauan itachi, namun berbeda dengan sasuke yang langsung salah tingkah. _"Sepertinya dia salah paham."_ Batin itachi sambil melirik kearah sang adik.

"uhm, Ramen?"

"ma-maaf soal itu, tapi Ichiraku tutup saat aku kesana tadi."

"oh tak apa lagipula aku hanya bercanda haha," sahut naruto berlagak tenang, sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa. Hal itu jelas terlukis diwajahnya.

"begini saja, bagaimana kalau aku traktir makan siang diluar? Kebetulan aku dan sasuke belum makan siang,"

"uh, maaf aku sudah berjanji untuk pulang sebelum makan siang,"

"eh, tumben sekali? Kyuu-chan?"

"ah kurang lebih begitu, sudah dulu ya itachi-san," gumam naruto seraya berjalan melalui pintu.

"jaa-nee, imouto," gurau itachi seraya mendapat tanggapan salah tingkah dari sasuke. Jarang sekali sasuke uchiha menunjukkan ekspresinya yang aneh. "dia menarik kan? Apa kamu yakin tidak mau pindah ke Konoha Gakuen?"

"..." sasuke hanya terdiam.

* * *

Naruto kembali berjalan dengan malasnya, hari sudah hampir siang dan udara mulai terasa panas. Gadis itu menatap horror pada jalanan yang ada didepan matanya yang terlihat seperti penggorengan yang dipanaskan, seolah cahaya matahari bisa menghanguskannya kapan saja. "pulang-jangan-pulang-jangan-pulang…" gumamnya sambil menghitung kelima jari tangannya.

"menghitung apa?" ucapan seseorang dibelakangnya membuat gadis pirang itu terkejut.

"oh, hai Ino sedang apa disini?"

"aku sedikit berbelanja untuk keperluan besok, kamu sendiri?" ucap gadis pirang pucat sambil menunjukkan beberapa tas belanja yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

"aku mau pulang, memang besok mau kemana?"

"eh? Masa iya kamu lupa? Besok kita akan liburan kan?"

"oh iya," sahut naruto singkat sambil melemparkan pandangannya kearah jalan lagi.

Ino paham betul sahabatnya yang satu ini sedang gelisah akan suatu hal, "ayo," ucap ino seraya menarik tangan naruto secara paksa masuk kedalam sebuah kafe.

"selamat datang, bisa kutulis pesanan anda?" ucap salah seorang pelayan kafe yang menghampiri naruto dan ino setelah mereka duduk dimeja dekat jendela.

"umm, kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya naruto berlagak bingung menatap Ino dihadapannya, "aku tidak membawa uang lebih."

"tak apa, aku yang traktir kali ini," ucap ino seraya membuka menu.

"hmm, baiklah kalau begitu aku pesan Parfait Choco Banana dan Jus Melon saja,"

"melon? Tumben sekali?" Tanya ino, "aku Pancake dan Milkshake Bubble Gum."

"baiklah, saya ulangi pesanan anda ya nona, Parfait Choco Banana dan Pancake, minumnya jus Melon dan Milkshake Bubble Gum, mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap pelayan itu seraya meninggalkan meja mereka berdua.

"jadi?" Tanya ino menyelidik.

"jadi apa?" sahut naruto dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"aku tahu kamu sedang ada masalah." Ino menatap gadis itu intens.

"ah tidak juga," naruto memainkan jemari tanganya diatas ponsel.

"…" ino hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan ino?" ia mulai berbicara, "aku tak ingin kembali berada ditengah-tengah mereka, setelah apa yang mereka perbuat selama ini mereka datang kehadapanku seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, itu sedikit menjengkelkan, tapi … entah kenapa aku saat berada didepan mereka aku tak bisa menunjukkan emosiku lagi, bukan karena aku tidak peduli, hanya saja …"

Ino tersenyum kecil, ia paham keadaan naruto yang membenci keluarganya karena ia pernah ditelantarkan tapi dalam hati kecilnya ia senang karena kini ia telah diakui kembali oleh keluarganya. "Naruto," gumam ino pelan sambil menggenggam tangan naruto pelan, " _ **Past is history, Future is a mystery, but Today is a gift. That is why it is called the present**_ _._ " Ucap ino penuh makna, "apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu biarlah berlalu, syukuri apa yang kamu dapatkan sekarang, ambil sisi positif dari apa yang kamu alami naru, setidaknya mereka sudah minta maaf dan menyesalinya 'kan?"

"…" naruto tersenyum kecil, "darimana kamu dapat kalimat itu?" ucapnya menyelidik.

"dari film," sahut ino mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"terima kasih sudah menunggu, ini pesanan anda," ucap pelayan yang datang membawa pesanan mereka berdua. Selanjutnya Ino-lah yang bercerita sementara naruto hanya menjadi pendengar. Pada dasarnya Naruto bukan tipe gadis yang suka curhat kalau itu memang dianggapnya tidak terlalu penting, dan akhirnya warna jingga dari matahari senja memaksa mereka untuk mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

"terima kasih untuk traktirannya hari ini ya ino," ucap naruto.

"iya, sampai jumpa besok." Ino melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan naruto.

" _ino benar, lagipula tiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua bukan? Aku akan sedikit terbuka pada mereka."_ Naruto tersenyum pelan seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang.

"Tadaima," ucapnya pelan seraya membuka pintu. Ia melihat kearah rak sepatu yang masih tersusun rapi, namun tak ada sepatu milik Karin disana. "kaa-san belum pulang rupanya." Sambungnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu.

"naruto kemari sebentar," ucap minato tegas saat melihat naruto masuk kedalam ruang tamu. Gadis itu hanya diam menuruti perintah sang ayah, "kemana saja kamu hari ini?" Tanya minato terdengar sedikit marah, "ibumu bilang kalau kamu akan pulang sebelum makan siang dan ternyata kamu baru pulang sekarang, ponselmu juga tidak aktif, kamu membuat kami khawatir kamu tahu?!"

Naruto masih terdiam sambil melihat ponsel yang berada disakunya, baterainya habis …, salahkan kyuubi dan naruko yang telah menyembunyikan ponselnya semalam hingga ia lupa untuk mengisi ulang baterainya.

"sudah minato, yang penting dia sudah pulang," gumam kushina mencoba menenangkan Minato, ia takut naruto justru akan semakin menjauh dari mereka.

"ma-maaf …" sahut naruto gugup, terdengar seperti naruko yang berbicara. "maafkan aku … Tou-san, Kaa-san …" ucapnya pelan. Seketika ruangan menjadi sunyi kyuu yang sedang asik chatting dengan itachi-pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sang adik bingung.

"…" tanpa berkata apapun, kushina langsung berhambur memeluk naruto erat, ia sangat bersyukur karena naruto kini telah mengakuinya lagi, minato yang awalnya emosi juga ikut senang, bisa dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah seketika.

"bi-bisakah kau lepaskan, aku sulit bernafas!" seru naruto seraya meronta pelan dari pelukan kushina.

"tidak akan kulepaskan sampai kamu mengucapkannya lagi," sahut kushina yang masih erat memeluk putrid sulungnya.

"iya iyaa aku minta maaf! Sekarang lepaskan aku,"

"bukan, bukan kata itu,"

"lepaskan aku Kaa-san!" jerit naruto dengan wajah memerah karena sedikit malu. Bukan melepas pelukannya, kushina malah semakin erat memeluk naru seolah tak mau kehilangan putrinya lagi. "gaaahh!"

* * *

Makan malam di kediaman Uzumaki berlangsung tenang dimana hanya suara dentingan antara sendok garpu dan piring yang beradu menggema dalam ruangan, semuanya nampak hikmat menikmati hidangan yang dimasak oleh naruto malam ini tapi tidak dengan naruto, ia sedikit terusik dan sangat merasa tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak? Semenjak sore tadi kushina terus saja menempel pada dirinya. Dan kini mereka duduk bersebelahan hingga hampir tak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua

"kelihatannya kalian sudah mulai dekat lagi ya?" Tanya Karin. "apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"ah tidak kok, Cuma perasaanmu saja Karin," sahut kushina.

"naruto memanggil kushina-san dengan sebutan Kaa-san," gumam kyuu kemudian menyeruput mangkuk sup miso yang ada ditangannya.

"oh begitu," Karin menyeringai kearah naruto.

Rona merah diwajah gadis tomboy itu tak dapat disembunyikan lagi, "a-aku sudah selesai," serunya seraya berdiri dan merapikan piringnya, setelah meletakkannya kedalam wastafel, ia bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan.

"aku butuh mendinginkan otakku, dan sedikit berendam," gumamnya seraya menuju kamar mandi. Kamar mandi yang memiliki bath tub hanya ada dilantai satu, sementara dikamarnya hanya ada shower saja. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan semua pakaian yang ia kenakan dan meletakkannya didalam keranjang. "fuahh" ia menghela nafas pelan saat air dingin dari shower menerpa tubuhnya, "besok akan jadi liburan yang panjang."

* * *

Malam berlalu dengan cepatnya dan berganti dengan pagi. Hari ini adalah keberangkatan mereka menuju Okinawa. Tempo hari Minato telah menyewa sebuah Villa dekat lepas pantai di salah satu pulau di Okinawa. Ia dan kushina tidak peduli berapa uang yang mereka keluarkan, ini demi membaiknya hubungan antara mereka dengan naruto, Meskipun naruto menuntut mereka untuk mengajak teman-temannya.

"ohayo," ucap kiba saat bertemu dengan Ino dan temannya yang lain didalam ruang tunggu bandara.

"ohayo dengkulmu! Ini sudah jam 10 tahu?! Kemana saja kamu?!" geram ino sementara yang lainnya hanya menghela nafas memaklumi kebiasaan kiba yang selalu datang terlambat.

"ahaha maaf," kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "yo naruto, jarang-jarang aku melihatmu berpenampilan seperti ini," ucapnya seraya menepuk pundak gadis berambut pirang panjang yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"e-eh? Uhm."

"kiba, kamu salah orang," bisik chouji pelan, "itu Naruko."

"eh?" kiba berpikir sejenak sambil menyelidik gadis yang ada dihadapannya. "hueeee?! Na-Na-Naruko?!" kiba langsung melepas pegangannya pada pundak gadis itu dan melangkah mundur karena terkejutnya. Naruko hanya tersenyum kecil menatap kelakuan kiba.

"tak apa kiba, kami juga seperti itu tadi," gumam shikamaru.

"Naruko, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya," ucap kiba tersenyum lebar mengalihkan rasa malunya.

"i-iya," sahut naruko gugup.

"teman macam apa yang tidak bisa membedakan mana Naruto yang asli." Ketus naruto yang berdiri dibelakang naruko.

Kalau dilihat sekilas memang sedikit sulit membedakan antara Naruto dan Naruko, kalau dari wajah mungkin hanya warna mata. Naruko memiliki warna Violet dari Kushina sementara Naruto memiliki warna mata Saphire dari Minato, ditambah lagi naruto memiliki tiga garis tipis dipipinya yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Kalau dari pakaian jelas berbeda jauh, Naruko mengenakan gaun Onepiece putih tanpa lengan dengan panjang rok sebatas lutut, menampilkan kesan paling feminim diantara mereka berdua, sementara naruto hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana panjang.

"dimana orang tuamu naru?" Tanya kiba.

"naruko atau aku? Lengkapin dikit." Sahut naruto.

"ya orang tua kalian kan sama," ketus kiba.

"me-mereka sudah duluan bersama dengan kak kyuu mengambil keberangkatan pagi," sahut naruko.

"kupikir sudah cukup basa-basinya, ayo kita berangkat." Seru naruto.

"YOSH!" sahut kiba dan yang lainnya kompak.

* * *

Setelah menempuh jarak 2 jam perjalanan dari bandara internasional Tokyo, akhirnya mereka sampai di Okinawa. Kedatangan mereka telah ditunggu oleh supir yang telah disewa oleh keluarga namikaze untuk menjemput mereka dari bandara menggunakan sebuah minibus. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya saling bergumam melihat keindahan kota Okinawa hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah villa dekat dengan lepas pantai.

"whoa! Lihat lihat! Pasirnya putih sekali! Lautnya juga sangat biru!" Seru kiba saat turun dari mobil disambung dengan decak kagum temannya yang lain.

"sudah cukup deh noraknya, ayo kita masuk, aku lelah." Ketus naruto sambil mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan masuk, diikuti oleh naruko yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"memang kalau dilihat sekilas mereka sangat mirip," gumam shikamaru melihat gadis kembar itu jalan berdampingan.

"matamu saja yang salah, mereka jelas berbeda. Kakaknya sangar seperti Gorilla sementara adiknya imut seperti hamsthaaaaa~~!" ucapan kiba terpotong karena telapak kaki naruto mendarat diwajahnya.

"apa kau ingin Okinawa jadi tempat peristirahatanmu yang terakhir Inuzuka?" gumam naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"su-sumimasen~"

"kamu bisa bilang begitu padahal tadi juga sempat salah orang," gumam ino.

Villa yang disewa oleh Minato adalah salah satu Villa dengan pemandangan terbaik disini, sebuah bangunan berlantai dua dengan cat berwarna putih dan atap hitam yang menyegarkan mata yang memandangnya. Saat masuk kedalamnya mereka disuguhkan dengan ruang tamu yang luas dengan design minimalis namun modern, jendela yang terbuat dari kaca yang besar langsung menghadap kearah laut biru.

"Selamat datang," ucap seorang wanita berambut merah panjang menyambut kedatangan putri dan teman-temannya.

"se-selamat siang namikaze-san," salami no dengan sedikit sungkan, diikuti oleh semua temannya yang lain.

Naruto melemparkan tubuhnya dengan malas diatas sofa panjang didepan kushina, "huahh lelah sekali, sepertinya aku mengalami jet-lag."

"naruto kita hanya terbang selama 2 jam." Sahut ino seraya ikut duduk diatas sofa.

"kalian kemasi barang-barang kalian, akan kubuatkan makan siang. Oh iya, kamar para gadis dilantai dua dan yang lain dilantai satu, satu kamar hanya berkapasitas untuk dua orang, ada tiga kamar disetiap lantainya, jadi jangan khawatir kalau tak mendapatkan kamar ya," gumam kushina seraya beranjak dan hendak menuju dapur.

"kamarmu dimana naru?" Tanya kiba.

Naruto hanya menautkan alisnya menatap sahabatnya yang nyeleneh ini, "kenapa memangnya?"

"kamu kan setengah laki-laki? Maksudku sifat tomboymu itu … bufffftthhhhh!" sebuah bantal sofa mendarat diwajah kiba dengan mulusnya disambut dengan gelak tawa temannya yang lain.

"hinata, aku sekamar denganmu ya?" Tanya naruto pada sahabatnya yang sedaritadi hanya berdiam.

"eh? E-etto…"

"hinata denganku tentu saja," seru ino memotong kalimat hinata.

"eh? Kenapa jadi kamu yang memutuskan?!" sahut naruto tak mau kalah.

"kamu bersama Naruko," ino menyeringai.

"heh?! Aku dengan kyuu saja."

"yakin?"Tanya ino meyakinkan Naruto yang ingin sekamar dengan Kyuu yang notabenenya seorang siscon, "kutanya sekali lagi, apa kamu yakin?"

Naruto menelan paksa ludahnya, "ba-baiklah, ayo Naruko," naruto beranjak dari tidurnya dan beranjak ke lantai dua diikuti oleh temannya yang lain.

"bagaimana denganmu shika, chouji?" Tanya kiba.

"aku sih dimana saja," sahut chouji.

"terserahlah, tapi aku mau tidur sendirian," ketus Shikamaru seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"dasar otaku, dia ingin sendiri supaya bisa berfantasi dengan waifu 2D-nya." Gumam kiba pelan.

* * *

Naruto dan saudari kembarnya masuk kedalam kamar yang terletak paling ujung dilantai dua villa, kamar itu adalah satu-satunya kamar yang memiliki balkon yang cukup luas. bukan karena mereka anak tuan rumah hingga mereka mendapatkan kamar itu, bisa dibilang itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

"ka-kakak," gumam naruko yang berdiri dibelakang naruto.

"ya?" sahut naruto seraya meletakkan tasnya disebelah ranjang berukuran king size, _"hanya cukup menampung dua orang? Dengan ranjang sebesar ini bisa ditempati tiga sampai empat orang!"_ batin naruto merutuki perkataan ibunya.

"kakak, aku …"

"mau minta maaf lagi?" ketus naruto memotong kalimat sang adik, kemudian ia berbalik dan mendekati naruko. "Berhentilah meminta maaf seolah semua itu salahmu, yah walaupun aku masih sedikit kesal tapi …"

"…" Naruko hanya terdiam menatap mata biru sang kakak yang terasa menyejukkan hatinya.

"… masa lalu adalah masa lalu, aku senang itu semua tidak terjadi padamu."

"kakak tidak marah padaku?"

Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala naruko, "bagaimanapun juga, kamu adalah adikku …" gumam naruto membuat adiknya berlinang air mata karena terharu. _"Ino benar, aku harus berhenti dihantui masa lalu, aku yang sekarang bukan lagi yang dulu selalu sendiri, aku punya sahabat disampingku dan juga … keluarga …"_ batin naruto seraya berhenti mengusap kepala adiknya. "bisakah aku minta tolong?"

"… hmm?" naruko memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "apa?"

"bisakah kamu berhenti mengekor dibelakangku? Aku sedikit risih."

"ba-baiklah, apa itu berarti aku boleh jalan disampingmu?"

"eh?" wajah naruto sedikit memerah, "ka-kamu bisa berjalan dimanapun kamu mau!" ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menuju balkon. Gadis pirang itu menarik nafas panjang menghirup aroma lautan yang menggelitik hidungnya, suasana tenang seperti ini jarang dia dapatkan dirumah karena ada Kyuubi, tunggu… dimana kyuubi? Bukankah dia ikut dan berangkat bersama minato dan kushina? "Dimana si Musang itu?!" seru naruto.

"Naru-chaaaaaaan~~~ turun lah!" seru Kyuubi yang sedang berada dibawah, duduk manis ditepian kolam renang, "Airnya Sejuk lho~ akan kugosokkan sunblock pada punggungmu nanti~"

Dahi naruto seketika berdenyut hingga menampakkan urat emosinya, baru saja ia mendapatkan ketenangan itu dan kini hilang. "MANA MAU AKU MASUK KEDALAM AIR YANG TERCEMAR OLEHMU?! NANTI AKU BISA KETULARAN KEBODOHAN DAN SIFAT SISCONMU!" teriak naruto geram. "Orang itu, menyebalkan!" ia menggerutu dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

A.N : maaf untuk chapter Summer harus saya bagi 2 karena sangat panjang, terimakasih untuk para Reader yang menyisikan waktunya untuk Review, Follow dan Favorite pada fanfiction saya yang aneh dan tidak jelas ini hehe, tunggu kami di Chapter selanjutnya, Summer PART 2!

lagu Alchemy butuh tambahan ritme gitar!


End file.
